Eijiro Kirishima
Eijirou Kirishima (切島鋭児郎, Kirishima Eijirō) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Eijirou has spiky red hair that looks like horns and he has a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken as a single long eyelash. In his hero costume, he wears a vest that cover his chest with shoulder pads that are shaped like gears wrapped around his shoulders, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wears a mask that somewhat resembles the same mask that the main character of Akumetsu wears. His costume looks like an Aka Oni (red troll-like creature). Personality Eijirou is a very outgoing guy who likes all "manly things" (as he often refers to things as "manly" and "unmanly"). He is also a very honest and kind-hearted person. History When he was 3 years old, he was in bed and woke up since he had to go to the bathroom. When he rubbed his eye, his Quirk manifested for the first time. This made his hand harden and caused Eijirou to cut himself, which left a scar on his right eye. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Eijirou is introduced at his desk, along side the other Class 1-A students. Shortly afterwards, the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shouta Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 5 After Aizawa threatens to expel the lowest ranking student, Eijirou is shocked by his announcement.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 6 Battle Trial Arc Later on, when All Might visits Class 1-A, and announces the Trail of Battle, Eijirou, along with some his classmates, becomes excited.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 8 For the Battle Trail, Eijirou and Hanta Sero become "Team J" after being randomly put together. While observing the battle between Katsuki Bakugou and Midoriya Izuku, Eijirou says Bakugou's a cheater for ambushing Midoriya and claims that an ambush is "unmanly".Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 9 Continuing in watching the battle between Bakugou and Midoriya, he questions what they're saying, as there's no sound through the surveillance footage. Shocked after witnessing Bakugou's large attack on Midoriya, he claims it's meant to be a lesson.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 10 Asking All Might to put a stop between the Midoriya and Bakugou fight, he tells him Bakugou has gone nuts and will kill him. Still watching the fight between the two students, he is shocked to see them continuing to fight. He then pleads to All Might, claiming enough is enough.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 9 Watching the match between Shouto Todoroki vs Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure, Eijirou and All Might begin to shiver when Shouto uses his Ice quirk. Later on after the battle trials, when Midoriya returns to class, Eijirou along with his other classmates surround him praising his performance during the Battle Trial. He then introduces himself.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 10 Ultimate Space & Jams Arc During Shouta Aizawa's class, when he announces Class 1-A needs a president, Eijirou and his classmates become ecstatic. He says he wants to become class president, and asks to be picked. When Tenya IIda says it must be settled by a vote, he tells him everyone will just vote for themselves. During the students' dinner break, all Yuuei students are told to evacuate. While he evacuates, Eijirou becomes trapped in the crowd of students and shouts at everyone to stop and to go slow. When everyone returns to Class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya suggests for Tenya IIda to become class president for his earlier actions. Eijirou supports Midoriya's suggestion, praising his earlier actions and claims he wouldn't have minded him as president.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 12 When the villains appear at the U.S.J, Eijirou is seen evacuating with his class, but Black Mist uses his Quirk and warps him, along with Katsuki, to the Ruins Zone of the U.S.J. They battle the villains there and defeat them. Eijirou says that they should go and save the others, worrying about his classmates that don't have battle-effective Quirks. Katsuki, however, decides to go and fight Black Mist instead, much to Eijirou's surprise. After hearing Katsuki's reasoning to go and fight Black Mist, Eijirou notices Katsuki's calm attitude, much to Katsuki's chagrin. Eijirou decides to go with Katsuki. He is then seen attacking Shigaraki, but Shigaraki dodges his punch. Sports Festival Arc Eijirou participates in the Obstacle Race. He manages to finish the event, placing ninth, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Eijirou teams up with Katsuki for the Human Cavalry Battle, saying that they will get Izuku's ten million points. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Katsuki jumps into the air and tries to attack Izuku with an Explosion, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block it. Hanta uses his Quirk to catch Katsuki so that he can land safely back on his team's formation, which Eijirou praises Hanta for. After Neito takes his headband without trouble and mocks him for always being attacked by villains every year, this made Katsuki enraged and tells Eijirou that their plans have changed; before they take Izuku's ten million points, they will defeat Neito's team. Katsuki battles against Neito, but Neito copies and uses Katsuki's Quirk against him. Katsuki tries to attack Neito again, but he copies and uses Eijirou's Quirk to block him and shrugs him off. Eijirou then warns Katsuki not to attack on his own. After Katsuki grabs two of Neito's headbands and Hanta reels him back onto the formation, Eijirou states that they have placed high enough. However, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk, and Mina use her acid. Eijirou and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Eijirou goes with his team to where Izuku's and Shouto's teams are. Eijirou and his team reach their destination, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Eijirou and his team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. Eijirou vs Tetsutetsu.png Eijirou vs Tetsutetsu 2.png Eijirou vs Tetsutetsu 3.png Eijirou vs Tetsutetsu 4.png Draw.png Arm wrestling.png The final event is a tournament event and Eijirou's first match is against Tetsutetsu. Eijirou faces Tetsutetsu in his first round match. However, Eijirou fist fights Tetsutetsu to a draw, causing them to participate in an arm wrestling game to determine who will advance to the next round. After Katsuki defeats Ochako, Eijirou faces Tetsutetsu in their arm wrestling game to decide the tiebreaker. Eijirou manages to defeat Tetsutetsu in the arm wrestling game, thus allowing Eijirou to advance to the second round. Eijirou tells Tetsutetsu that it was a fine match. Eijirou goes to sit down next to his class, noting that the match between Izuku and Shouto has begun. Eijirou tells Katsuki that he is next, to which Katsuki replies that he is going to beat him to death, causing Eijirou to jokingly comment that he'd like to see him try. Eijirou then states to Katsuki that both he and Shouto can send out lots of strong attacks without breaking a sweat, causing Katsuki to tell Eijirou that Quirks are physical functions. Like running too much causes you to run out of breath, Quirks have limits too. Eijirou faces his opponent, Katsuki, in his second round match. During the match, both Eijirou and Katsuki hit each other directly with their Quirks, but Eijirou's hardened skin dampens Katsuki's Explosion while Katsuki is injured by Eijirou's hardened punch, causing a cut on Katsuki's face. Eijirou attacks Katsuki with hardened swipes, but Katsuki evades them. Katsuki eventually manages to hit and injure Eijirou with an Explosion. Eijirou is then assaulted by Katsuki's continuous barrage of Explosions that not only breaks through Eijirou's Hardening, but badly injures Eijirou as well. Eijirou is knocked out by Katsuki's Explosion barrage, causing Eijirou to lose, and eliminates him from the tournament event. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki ends, Eijirou comments on Fumikage's Quirk being weak to light. Eijirou, along with his class, watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival. Eijirou comments that Katsuki has been in a fury ever since he woke up after being knocked out at the end of his final match.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Eijirou is in class. During the Hero Informatics Period, Shouta presents the Pro Hero nominations, which reveals that Eijirou received 68 Pro Hero nominations. Eijiou comments that the top two nominations are in reverse and Hanta replies that it is because the Pro Heroes seeing Katsuki in a straight jacket must have scared them off. After Tsuyu presents her Hero name, Eijirou reveals his Hero name: . Midnight comments that his Hero name is a nod to Crimson Riot. Eijirou replies to her that it is and, although it is retro, the Hero image he is aiming for is similar to Crimson Riot. Midnight comments that since he will be carrying the name of a Pro Hero he looks up to, he will be hit with corresponding pressure, to which Eijirou states that he can handle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Eijirou is given his personalized work place list in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. Afterwards, Eijirou states that he wants to train at a work place that specializes in urban counter villainy. On the day of the work place training, Eijirou is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Eijirou's workplace of choice is revealed to be Force Kind's hero office. At the office, Force Kind explains to Eijirou about his salary; that he receives it from the government. Suddenly, Eijirou sees that Tetsutetsu is in the office as well, surprising Eijirou. Eijirou greets Tetsutetsu with a hand shake. Force Kind decides to explain to Eijirou and Tetsutetsu what his office's practical operations are.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 The workplace training comes to an end and Eijirou returns to Yuuei. In Class 1-A, Eijirou and Hanta laugh at Katsuki's new hairstyle, causing Katsuki to retaliate in anger.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Eijirou is in the boys' locker room changing into his school uniform. Eijrou states that he needs to focus on his maneuverability.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, Eijirou notes that Momo is being virtuous, to which Katsuki angrily reminds him that he is also virtuous, saying that he will tutor him until he bleeds (since he has the third highest grade in the class). After Katsuki storms out of class, Eijirou says that its been a while since he has seen Katsuki like that. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting the Yuuei teachers in their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Eijirou is paired with Rikidou and they must face Cementoss in their test exercise. Rikidou, Eijirou, and Cementoss arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. Cementoss explains the 30 minute test; Rikidou and Eijirou must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Quirk and Abilities Hardening: Eijirou's Quirk gives him the power to harden any part of his body. The ability not only protects him from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. Eijirou's hardening was able to withstand Bakugou's Explosions for an extended amount of time. The drawback to his Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand and will cause the hardening to slowly dissipate. Battles Relationships Denki Kaminari Since they happened to be seated one behind another in class, they became good buddies and often make comments to each other. Katsuki Bakugou He admires Bakugou, and despite his lone-wolf attitude toward him, he admires the fact that even though all the things he does may be a little too much, he still sees him as a very "manly" man and insists he assists Katsuki. Hanta Sero Eijirou and Sero are good friends with each other. Izuku Midoriya Eijirou seem to be on a good terms with Izuku. When Shouto told Izuku that he will defeat him, Eijirou tried to stop any further arguing and when Izuku started to talk negatively about himself, Eijirou tried to encourage him. He also told Midoriya that he is envious of his Quirk. Trivia *Eijirou is student no.8 in Class 1-A. *Eijirou ranked 2nd during the Entrance Exam and 8th during the ability test. *In the First Popularity Poll, Eijirou ranked 15th. *Eijirou's name "切" means "cutting", "鋭" means "sharp". *Eijirou likes manly things. *Eijirou likes meat. *Horikoshi mentions that Eijirou was made to tie the class together with his personality. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A